


Bad dream

by FlowerB



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood Kink, Bottom Sirius Black, Cheating, Cock Slut, Dom James Potter, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Fluff, Gay Sex, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Light Sadism, Love Bites, M/M, Masochism, Mentioned Remus Lupin, Mild Blood, Name-Calling, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Slut Shaming, Smut, Sub Sirius Black, Top James Potter, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerB/pseuds/FlowerB
Summary: Sirius has a bad dream so he crawls into James' bed. James has what he needs.
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is name calling in this Fic, degrading, and masochism. Not your thing, that's great don't read.  
> Oh hi is this your thing? Then please enjoy 😊

Sirius shivered in bed he was freezing. He laid wide awake after his nightmare. Usually he would get up and crawl in bed with Remus but he was still in the infirmary recovering from the moon. Tentatively he walked over to James' bed and crawled under the covers. It was so warm. James was so warm. Sirius watched him breath. Steady. Beautifully. Then he stirred. Sirius turned over and tried to pretend he was asleep. James' arm looped over his body and he was pulled closer to his larger friend. Back to his front. James was spooning him. He must be asleep still. But it didn't matter. He was so warm and inviting.  
James was breathing against Sirius' ear, making every inch on his skin tingle. Although, James' breathing wasn't steady now, it was deeper, more ragged. "I'm not Remus, but I've seen you two. Heard you. I can give you what you need." James whispered into Sirius' ear, then pressed his erection against his backside.  
Sirius had a good imagination, he could have written James' words off as something else. But there was no mistaking his hips thrusting ever so slightly, rubbing himself against him. 'Fuck' Sirius thought as he realized his own tightness in his pajama pants. James kissed his neck, sucking it, the place where only Remus knows how. Indeed, James must have watched and listened many times to know it's affect. James whispered once more. "Do you want it?" He asked simply. But for Sirius, it was a siren's call. There was no way back. Only forward. "Yes." He replied breathlessly.  
James sat up and did the next few things with in seconds. Grabbed his wand, spelled the curtains around his bed locked, and put a silencing charm around them. Next, James cast the necessary spells to prep him. Sirius blushed as he felt the familiar wetness inside him, thankful for darkness so James couldn't see him.  
"You're going to close your eyes and not open them unless I tell you so." James commanded.  
"Yes." Sirius said quietly and complied, although he didn't understand why. It was nearly pitch in there anyways.  
"I'm not Remus." James said again. "I'm not going to coddle you. I'm going to fuck you, hard. So I'm only going to ask you this once more. Do you want that?" James asked.  
Sirius took only took a second to think about it. His darkest desire. He wanted Remus to let go. Sirius had begged him to, but he was always afraid he would hurt Sirius. But to be completely honest Sirius wanted to be hurt. "Yes. I want it."  
James said nothing, only removed both their pajamas, and inserted a finger inside of him. Sirius' breathing quickened as James worked on stretching him. Two. Now three fingers. Around and around, then absence. Nothing. Sirius ached to be filled. Needed it. "Please James." Sirius cried.  
"Such a beautiful sound. Begging for it, like a little bitch." James said condescendingly but with Sirius' eyes closed he didn't recognize James voice. He had never heard his friend sound like that. He could have been anyone.  
"Yes. I need it. Please." Sirius whined, he was desperate.  
"Mhm. Very well." James said before slamming his cock into Sirius' hole till his balls slapped against his ass.  
Sirius moaned. It was divine. It burned but oh so sweetly. James wasted no time before repeating his actions, over and over. Sirius moaned louder this time.  
"Is this what you like you little whore?" James asked while relentlessly pounding inside of his friend, determined to keep his promise that he could in fact give him what he needed.  
"Yes. I love it." Sirius groaned, he could never ask Remus to call him such things but he wanted it so badly.  
"Please, use me." Sirius moaned. He wanted to used and thrown away like the trash he knew he was. This is why he wanted it rough. Why being with Remus only felt like a dream, every second of everyday he thought he might wake up and lose the only thing in his life worth living for. "I'm nothing." Sirius said tears leaking from his eyes that were still closed. James leaned forward slowing his thrusts, "Look at me." James said, leaning his forehead against Sirius', nose against nose. Sirius opened his eyes. "You are ONLY what I say you are. Do you understand?" James said authoritatively. Stressing the words only and I.  
"Yes, I understand." Sirius replied meekly, feeling like he had just been scolded. Which of course he had. James straightened back up a began moving again. "You're a dirty, filthy, pure-blood cumslut." James proclaimed harshly, in time with his thrusts. "You're also everything. Everything that's good in the world. Brave and kind. Brighter than all the others. Your the brightest fucking star in the sky." He said with grunts and groans in between, from his exertion.  
All Sirius could do was moan incoherently at James' movements and words. All escalating him higher towards his goal. Being degraded and praised, being fucked into the mattress and somehow lifted to a place beyond the earth itself. "Please. Ahh!" Sirius' head was thrown back, mouth open as he was fucked into oblivion. James trusting inside him. Griping his cock and jerking it in time with him movements. Sirius' hands fisting in the bedsheets. And James' gentle pleed ‘Cum for me’ was Sirius undoing. Stream after stream of his semen shot onto James' hand and onto his own stomach. James continued to thrust, grabbing Sirius' hips so tight it was sure to leave marks. It was too much. Every movement an overload to his senses. And it was like he was dying. Bursting into a thousand pieces. He was cumming again.  
"Please James!" Sirius yelled as a second orgasm ripped through his body. He grabbed James' wrists to steady himself. He wasn't sure if his plead was to stop or to keep going.  
"Where do you want it, you little cumslut?" James spit out, he was close.  
"Inside me." Sirius groaned.  
"If that's the case, that’s where you’ll get it, but you're going to leave it there. Dripping out of your dirty hole all day tomorrow." James commanded.  
To Sirius' disbelief, his cock was beginning to grow hard again from James words.  
"Yes, I'll leave it. All day, I'll be slick with your cum in me." Sirius said gasping for air.  
"Fuck." James said abruptly, sounding more like himself again. Stilling he emptied his load deep inside Sirius.  
James pulled out and collapsed onto the bed. Sirius stared at him. He had no idea James was such a sex god. When had that happened?  
James turned to him, arms open, beckoning Sirius into his embrace. It was strange, Sirius thought to have James hold him so tenderly after being so rough and calling him unspeakable things. But it was comforting. Tears came to his eyes unbidden. Why was he crying. That had been amazing. Something he had wante--- No, needed for so long.  
James stoked Sirius' hair, holding his head on his chest. Rocking him through the subdrop. Although Sirius had know idea that's what this was. "You did so well little one." James said. "So brave." He kissed Sirius on the temple and held him till he drifted back to sleep.  
James didn't regret it at all. He just hoped Sirius felt the same way as he in the morning. Especially because one of them would have to tell Remus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Sirius have it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this has *degrading dirty talk*, so if that's not your thing or offends you, this is your last warning. Also *light blood* Hope you enjoy if so please consider leaving a kudos or a comment. Thanks.

Sirius woke up. He was naked in bed. James' bed. With James. 'Fuck' he thought. And tilted his head to look at his friend.  
"Good morning." James said with a grin. Sirius could feel his face turning pink.  
"James. Last night. I---" Sirius' sentence hung in the air, like an tangible thing.  
"It's okay Sirius you don’t have to explain anything to me. I was happy to do it for you. I really enjoyed it." James said irrefutably.  
Sirius was confused. 'What should he do? What does it mean? Did he really cheat on Remus? Is this something that can happen again? It has to happen again.' he thought. 'I can't go without it.'  
"Thank you, for last night." Sirius said softly.  
"You don't have to thank me Pads, you were pretty great yourself." James said and then ran his fingers through his hair like he so often did. "We should probably get dressed before Remus gets back. Better you explain it to him on your terms than him find us." James said and in that moment Sirius knew that he had to come clean to Remus even if it meant he would lose him.  
"Yeah, your right." Sirius said. James had already taking down the spells surrounding them and gave Sirius' pants back to him. 

Saturday. It was a beautiful day. Sun shining, and even though he was still sore from the moon, Remus was looking forward to spending the day with his boyfriend. Maybe they would have a picnic. The house elves in the kitchens would never turn down 'Mr. Black'. Let's be truthful could anybody deny Sirius anything? Well yes actually. Remus shuddered. He couldn't allow himself to let go, to be with Sirius the way both of them wanted to. The wolf in him. It was too strong, there is no way of knowing if he could stop himself once he turned loose the reins.  
Finally Remus reached the dormitory. The room that his friends shared was empty except for Sirius, who was sitting on his bed. He looked sad or worried. Remus walked over to him. "Hey there handsome." Remus said. Sirius shot up of the bed. "Remus. Hi. um... how do you feel?" Sirius asked shaken from his thoughts, about how to tell Remus what he had done.  
"I'm fine. Sore. I'm more worried about you. What's wrong?" Remus was stand right in front of him now. Reaching up he tucked a lock of Sirius' black wavy hair behind his ear. Remus could smell it now. Something was wrong. Immediately panic set in. "Are you hurt?" Remus asked frantically checking him for signs of injury.  
"Remus. I'm okay. I'm not hurt." Sirius said grabbing Remus arms to still him.  
"Then why do you smell like that? Something is wrong. Different." Remus said indisputably.  
"Smell like what?" Sirius was confused.  
"I don't know. Usually you smell, well like your mine. And now you don't. Are you breaking up with me?" Remus asked his voice unsteady on his question.  
"No! Of course not." Sirius threw his arms around him.  
Remus couldn't stand it, that smell. It wasn't repulsive, it was somehow familiar but so wrong on Sirius' body. He shrugged Sirius off him. "I'm sorry I can't. You need to tell me whatever it is. Now." Remus demanded.  
Sirius dropped his head. He was hopping to have the day with Remus before he told him.  
"Last night I had a bad dream, so normally your here and I could be with you but ya know you weren't here. So I was really cold and I got in James' bed."  
Sirius stopped to look up at Remus.  
"So what are you saying? You and James? You what? Had sex?" Remus asked trying not to sound too horrified. Sirius nodded. "Rem he gave me..." how could he finish that sentence, "What you can't? What you won't? What I need?' He didn't have to Remus knew.  
"He can give you what you want." Remus said quietly. Sirius just looked at him.  
"I'm so sorry Moony, I'm disgusting. I'm not good enough for you."  
Remus' heart was breaking, head was spinning. He was the one who was unworthy to have Sirius. Sirius Black was a pureblood. The heir to the Noble and Ancient House of Black. Remus was half blood and not even human anymore. To many not even wizard status. A werewolf. A dark creature. Remus had never felt like this, he wanted to hurt Sirius. Make him feel his pain. Scare him. Remus could place the smell now. It was James' scent. His musk, sweat, and semen.  
Remus shoved Sirius down on the bed. "Damn right your disgusting. I can smell where he touched you. Touched what's mine." Remus snarled, clambering on top on Sirius, pinning his hips to the mattress. Remus grabbed the neck of Sirius' shirt and pulled his face to his own. Sirius was trembling, which almost made him stop but it was too late the lock had been broken. The cage door opened and the wolf was after the scent of his prey. "Look at you. Pathetic." Remus said and let go of Sirius' shirt collar letting him fall back to the bed.  
Sirius was scared. But so incredibly hot for this. This is what he wanted. Remus. Like this. Dominating him. He needed it.  
Remus looked down at Sirius. His eyes a dark charcoal grey stared back expectantly. Waiting for what Remus was going to do to him. Remus stood up off of Sirius. "Take off your clothes I can't even stand the sight of you while you smell like that."  
Sirius compiled eagerly, throwing his clothes onto the floor. "Lie down on your stomach." Remus instructed. Sirius did so without hesitation, even though he nervous. He hadn't cleaned himself after last night. He wanted his body to feel as dirty as his conscience. But now he felt utterly disgusting as Remus looked at him.  
"Wow." Remus let the word slip from his mouth as he looked at Sirius' naked and abused body. His hips had bruises where James' fingers must have been, and his load was still leaking out of Sirius' while some had already dried on his cheeks.  
"Look at you. Covered in his disgusting spunk." Remus spat out, then leaned down and licked it from Sirius' hole.  
"Ohh Rem." Sirius cried out in pleasure.  
"Shut up. You don’t deserve to talk. I don't want to hear another sound from you unless I ask you for it." Remus said then continued to rim him.  
Sirius bit his lip, so as not to make any noise. It was so wrong to have Remus lick James out of him but it felt so good. Remus sat up took his clothes off then rolled Sirius onto his back. "Kiss me you fucking slut. Taste what he put inside you." Remus exclaimed in disgust as he climbed on top of Sirius.  
Sirius opened his mouth to say, something. Anything. How sorry he was. That he shouldn’t have let it happen. But he thought better of it, closed his mouth and kissed him. Remus thrust his tongue inside Sirius' mouth and swirled it around and around, letting him taste James spunk. Then pulled back abruptly. "You like that don't you? You dirty whore." Remus said he was completely out of control, his body aching from the moon, his emotions driving him to say things that he never wanted to say. But Sirius was lapping it up like a dog.  
"Merlin help me. Yes I do." Sirius said breathless from the kiss and the taste of James' seed that had been inside him.  
Remus kissed him again, rubbing his erection against Sirius'. Skin against skin. It was heady.  
Remus was kissing down Sirius neck, licking, sucking. He could feel Sirius' pulse. Quick and strong. He wanted it. He bit Sirius neck, the skin broke and the metallic taste of blood was in his mouth. 'Fuck this is wrong' Remus thought. He was doing what he swore to himself he wouldn't. But the gasp he let out and sheer look of bliss on Sirius' face drove him to continue. Remus held out two fingers, "Suck." Sirius did so eagerly. Sucking and swirling his tongue around and against his fingers. Remus removed his fingers from Sirius' skillful mouth with a pop and then pushed them inside his boyfriend's wanton hole. "You're still loose from where he fucked you." Remus said condescendingly as ran his fingers inside and around Sirius' rim. "Such a fucking slut." Remus said removing his fingers and shifting his hips so his cock was lined up against Sirius' opening. "I bet you want me to fuck you, like he did. Don't you, you fucking whore?" Remus asked.  
"Yes. Please." Sirius said panting for air, as his dreams were unfolding in front of him. "Tell me. Tell me how he did it. How he touched you. Touched what's mine." Remus said possessively while rubbing himself against Sirius. He groaned in response to Remus' actions and words. "Like this. Hard, fast." Sirius gasped out. Remus placed his fingers over the bruises that James had made on Sirius' hips, and grasped them, slamming inside him to the hilt in one fluid motion.  
Remus tried to clear his mind and focus on this one thing. The rhythm of it. "It was beautiful in it's own way. It lose control. Sure it was animalistic, but after all that's what a werewolf is, a wolf, an animal." Remus thought.  
Again and again Remus thrust inside him. Sirius reveled in the feeling he had waited for, for so long. Remus grabbed Sirius' cock and stroked it in time with his thrusts. Like James had done, but Remus was nothing like James.  
Sirius' need was growing unbearable, his climax just within reach, he moaned and Remus stilled inside him and released Sirius' cock from his hand. Sirius looked up at Remus and he was grinning wickedly. "Why'd you stop?" Sirius whined. "You think you deserve to cum?" Remus hissed. "He may have let you, but you will have to persuade me. Show me how bad you want it. I think you've been a really naughty boy." He said haughtily.  
Sirius gaped at him. Remus was so fucking hot like this. "Please sir. I know I've been bad. But I really need this." Sirius pleaded as if he was trying to get out of a detention. He wasn't sure where the 'sir' bit had came from but when your being talked down to, it just made sense to be respectful when asking for something.  
Remus' cock twitched inside Sirius as he spoke but other than that he didn't move. "Hmm. What is it that you need?" Remus asked.  
"I need to finish. I need you to touch me please." Sirius cried out, desperate for his release. "Hmm." Remus hummed, bucking his hips into Sirius causing him to groan. Pre-cum was leaking onto his stomach where he's cock laid aching.  
"I think I could just fuck you up the ass till you cum, untouched." Remus said imperiously.  
"Yes sir. You could. I would cum for you." Sirius said trying anything to get him to move. It worked.  
Remus caved at Sirius' word, thrusting with abandon inside of him. "Your such a fucking filthy slut." Remus spat out. "Your just gagging for it."  
Sirius thrust his hips to meet Remus making it so he hit his prostate every time he was inside. Every sense was on overdrive "Please!" Was all he could manage.  
"Come on bitch give it to me." Remus yelled, close to his own orgasm. Sirius came onto his stomach as Remus came inside him.  
Remus pulled out and rolled over on the bed, onto his back. Sirius laid motionless. Completely and utterly spent and sated. Bliss coursed through his veins from head to toe.  
Remus' high was fading fast and guilt was replacing it. "Sirius I'm so sorry. I didn’t mea---" Sirius interrupted him. "That was amazing Moony. It was exactly what I wanted." Sirius said and kissed him. Remus was glad that Sirius was happy but he was still coming to terms with what he had done. He held Sirius close to him listening to their breathing, when James appeared on his bed from underneath his invisibility cloak.  
"Well I'm glad you two worked that out." James said calmly and got up off his bed, as if he hadn't just witnessed, all of what they had done.  
"What the fuck Prongs?" Sirius yelled. Remus looked horrified. He looked at Sirius and could see he was just a bewildered by James' appearance as he was or he would have thought he planned it.  
"Oh come on! You guys should be thanking me for locking the door so you didn't scar poor Peter. And you Sirius should be thanking me for the entire thing." James chuckled. "If you guys ever want a third let me know. Or fourth, Lily is a kinky little thing." He said with a wink and walked out.  
Sirius looked at Remus. "I'm so sorry, I had no idea. He told me he was going to Hogsmeade with the class." Sirius started rambling. Remus kissed his boyfriend on the forehead and stroked his hair. "It's okay. I'm the one who should apologize. It's my fault that all this even happened in the first place. I should have trusted that you were strong enough to handle me and smart enough to know what you want." Remus said. "Oh Rem." Sirius nuzzled his head into Remus neck lovingly. "I was so scared you'd leave me." Sirius confessed.  
"I'm right here and I don't think I could leave you even if I tried. I love you." Remus said rubbing Sirius back.  
"I love you too Moons." Sirius said his eyelids closing. The emotional toll of last night and today, finally had caught him and was pulling him under. Sirius drifted off to sleep with Remus arms wrapped around him keeping away the bad dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J. K. Rowling owns the characters depicted in this story. No copyright intended.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos if you liked this. I had a lot of fun writing this one, trying to push myself to write everyday to get better.
> 
> J.K. Rowling owns the rights to the characters depicted in this story. No copyright intended.


End file.
